Good bye my friend
by Yane 3
Summary: Eddie,un chico arrogante,egoísta,solitario,insensible y terco de 15 años vive solitariamente,sin nadie con quien hablar y nadie que le hable a él,sin embargo su vida cambiará cuando conozca a Fabián Rutter,un muchacho simpático de su misma edad que contrajo sida por culpa de una transfusión de sangre mal echa.Juntos descubrirán que la amistad existe pese a cualquier obstaculo.
1. Chapter 1: Sinopsis

**Good bye my friend**:

tema de la novela: /w6w8GrwJG_E  
Y con el soundtrack de la la peli La cura: /2GuU7twFs38 

**Sinopsis**:

Eddie Miller, un chico arrogante,egoísta, solitario,insensible y terco de 15 años vive solitariamente,sin nadie con quien hablar y nadie que le hable a él, sin embargo su vida cambiará cuando conozca a Fabián Rutter, un muchacho simpático de su misma edad que contrajo sida por culpa de una transfusión de sangre mal echa.  
Juntos descubrirán que la amistad existe pese a cualquier obstáculo que haya en el camino.

_Yo no escribí __o escribo esta novela (fic)__ solo la publicó en este sitió. __Espero que les guste la sinopsis y en el futuro sea de su agrado._

_Canal de YT de la escritora original (Hoa Bionicle): channel/UCn8oZnUG5GpGNNX47Kuca1w/videos_

_Página de la escritora (Tuyet23): pages/El-misterio-de-anubis-Historias/256172561114843?fref=ts_

_Mi página: pages/byyane/452842378167639_

_Consultame si tienes alguna duda._

_Yane 3 se despide. Hasta la siguiente!_


	2. Chapter 2: El vecino

_**Hola soy Yane 3 presentando este fic. Que no es mío sino que lo publicó en este sitió. Es de una amiga sibuna, así que créditos a la escritora que se tomó el esfuerzo de escribirlo. Al final verán los links de la página de la autora original, la cuenta de youtube y mi página. Los dos personajes que aparecen "fabián" y "eddie" no nos pertenecen, les pertenecen a la producción del Misterio de anubis, pero la historia es de Tuyet23 (la escritora). Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más vueltas aquí va el capitulo llamado...**_

**Capitulo 1: El vecino**

Ni bien Eddie cerró su casillero sintió un empujón que lo hizo caer.

Eddie: ¡Fijate por donde vas, imbécil!

Chico x: Ya, vete a besar a tu novio y cierra la boca. (él y su grupo se rieron y se fueron)

Eddie se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y maldiciendo.

Salió caminando perezosamente de la escuela. El último día de clases de tercero de secundaria no había sido agradable. Bueno, ningún día era agradable. No desde el día que ese chico se mudó a la casa de al lado.

"Si no fuera por él" Pensaba Eddie caminando y sintiendo que pesaba una tonelada "Seguiría teniendo amigos, o al menos una vida social."

Se detuvo. No estaba seguro de si sus pensamientos fueran correctos, después de todo jamás había visto al nuevo vecino. No sabia ni su nombre, ni de que color era su cabello, o cosas por el estilo, pero aun así, le había arruinado la vida. Sí, eso había echo.

Ya nadie se le acercaba por el hecho de ser el vecino del chico con sida.

Siguió caminando por las veredas húmedas, compró una gaseosa y siguió andando.

…

Eddie: (abre la puerta) ¡Llegué!

Madre: Ah, hola hijo. (le da un beso en la mejilla) ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Eddie (¿Para que pregunta?) Cómo siempre.

Madre: Vamos, no puedes estar poniéndote así por tener un vecino…

Se detuvo y cambió de tema.

Madre: Saldré con unas amigas, prepara tu cena y…

Eddie: (resopla) Ya sé mamá, no tengo cinco años. Sé las reglas. (se acerca a su consola)

Madre (se la quita) Y no te quedes con este aparato hasta tan tarde. (le frota la cabeza y Eddie aprieta los dientes) Vuelvo a las 10 de la noche.

Eddie la miró irse y empezó a planear sus vacaciones. No quería ir con su padre a ningún lado, ni ir con él esas vacaciones. Él no lo quería, era un hecho. Su madre lo toleraba y le había dicho que lo amaba, pero lo alejaba cuando tenia oportunidad.

Eddie se aburrió de jugar a matar monstruos y salió al jardín a leer un cómic.

…

Oyó a alguien toser al otro lado de la enorme verja.

Eddie: (voltea) ¿Quién eres? (No hay respuesta) ¿Estás espiándome?

Chico: No. Sólo estoy leyendo mi libro de ciencias.

Eddie: Bueno, gracias por mudarte al lado (con sarcasmo) porque la gente se burla de mí, y me dicen marica.

Chico: Bueno, tengo que vivir en algún lado.

Eddie: En cualquier caso ¿No podrías ir adentro? Así evito contagiarme.

Chico: No se trasmite por el aire, ademas estoy leyendo.

Eddie: (se levanta) ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pasa si voy hasta allá y te doy una patada en el trasero?

Chico: ¿Cuánto te tomaría eso?

Eddie: (mirando por las líneas de la verja al chico, pero solo logró verle el jean y una camisa y rayas azules de manga corta) Como 10 segundos.

Chico: Esperaría a que acabaras y seguiría leyendo.

Eddie: ¿Me dejarías lastimarte? (en tono de "¿es broma?")

Chico: Trataría de de detenerte pero no podría, no soy muy fuerte.

Eddie: Entonces me tomaría 5 segundos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Fabián.

Eddie suspiró. Que tipo tan irritante. Se quitó una hormiga y caminó adentro.

Fabián: ¿Aun sigues ahí? (suspira y sigue leyendo)

…

Eddie derritió una barra de chocolate como su cena y luego se fue dormir pensando en porque ese tal Fabián seria tan feliz a pesar de su enfermedad.

…

Mamá de Fabián: Buenas noches cielo.

Fabián (ríe) Mamá, tengo 15 años. (la abraza) Buenas noches.

Madre (le da un beso) Buenas noches.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1 de esta historia, los capítulos son cortos pero vale la pena leerlos créanme. Dejen sus opiniones y si tienes alguna duda consúltenme. Les dejó los links aquí abajo:**_

_**Página ****de la escritora (Tuyet23)****:** pages/El-misterio-de-anubis-Historias/256172561114843 (**facebook)**_

_**Mi página:** pages/byyane/452842378167639 **(facebook)**_

_**Canal de YT de la escritora ****(Hoa Bionicle)****:** channel/UCn8oZnUG5GpGNNX47Kuca1w/videos_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y espero que les este gustando.**_

_**Y aquí me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**. . .**_


	3. Chapter 3: Este es Fabián

_**Hola soy yane 3 presentando este fic. Espero que les guste y créditos a la escritora original (Tuyet23) y os presento este capítulo titulado...**_

_**Capitulo 2: Este es Fabi**__**á**__**n.**_

Eddie despertó y hundió la cara en la almohada con fuerza para no ver los rayos del sol.

El calor y el bochorno bajo las mantas lo obligaron a despertarse e ir a darse una ducha,cosa que no le gustaba demasiado.

Mientras el agua le caía en su cabello desordenado se puso a pensar en la enfermedad del famoso Fabián.

Sida. Le gustaba el sonido. Sida. Sin embargo padecer esa enfermedad lo hacia estremecerse.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y vio a su madre alistando su cartera.

Eddie:¿Vas a salir? (añoraba una respuesta porque comenzaba a tener frio)

Madre:Sí. Me llaman urgente al trabajo. Por favor ve a vestirte.

Eddie: (miro la toalla) Sí.

Su madre casi nunca estaba con él. No, NUNCA estaba con él. Jamás tenia tiempo.

Se vistió con un Jean oscuro,una camiseta negra y estampado blanco y fue a jugar a matar monstruos.

Madre:Afuera hay chicos jugando béisbol. (ni caso) Si te dieras una oportunidad y salieras,podrías hacer nuevos amigos.

Eddie:Estoy bien así.

Madre:(le desconecta la consola)

Eddie:¡Mamá!

Madre:No es bueno pasar tanto tiempo frente a ese aparato. (voltea)

Eddie:(la remeda en voz baja mirando para arriba) No quiero salir.

Madre:Después no te quejes de que no tienes amigos. Adiós,ya voy tarde.

...

Fabián:(termina de contar al otro lado de la verja) Entonces solo tenia 7 años y me pusieron bastante sangre.

Eddie:¿El corte fue tan profundo?

Fabián:Sí. Casi me desangro,pero cada cura tiene su defecto.

Eddie:¿Te vas a morir?

Fabián:(se encoge de hombros) Sí.

Eddie:Mi abuela dice que te iras al infierno y que ahí muchos demonios te descuartizaran.

Fabián:Debe ser una genio.

Eddie:¿Quién?

Fabián:Tu abuela. Mi doctor es muy listo y dice que no sabe que pasa con la gente cuando muere,así que tu abuela es una genio.

Eddie:No. Es una idiota. (habló mordiscando)

Fabián:No creo que vaya al infierno.

Eddie(suspira) ¿Estás seguro que tus germenes no viajan por el aire?

Fabián:Sí.

Hubo silencio,solo se oyeron el ruido de unas pisadas en el pasto.

Fabián se acercó a la enorme verja y trató de mirar que hacia Eddie.

De pronto tuvo que apartarse porque la punta de un clavo se asomó por la madera,luego otra y otra.

Miró sonriente como Eddie trepaba por los clavos y saltaba al otro lado de la verja.

Eddie lo miró detenidamente. Era un chico delgado (más que él) y le llegaba con las justas mas arriba que el ojo.

Eddie:¿Cuantos años tienes?

Fabián: 15.

Eddie:Eres bajito. (ríe)

Fabián:En el limite considerado para mi edad y con esta enfermedad estoy bien.

Eddie se calló y los dos permanecieron un momento sin saber que hacer.

Eddie volvió a mirarlo, a él y a su forma de vestir.

Llevaba zapatillas negras,pantalones color mostaza y camisa a cuadros celestes. Pelele.

Fabián:Y...¿Juegas batalla?

...

Eddie: A7

Fabián:Nada. G8

Eddie(lo mira vacilando) Nada. (cuando Fabián voltea él cambia su barco de G8 a F6)

Fabián(su reloj suena) Debo ir a almorzar, perdón.

Eddie:¿Por que no almuerzas cuando quieras?

Fabián:Podría enfermarme y (pasea uno de sus dedos de un lado de su cuello al otro)

Eddie:¿No quieres ir a Tony's?

Fabián:¿Que es eso?

Eddie:Una tienda,comida...

Fabián asintió.

Eddie:¿Tienes dinero?

...

Fabián guió a Eddie hasta su dormitorio y abrió una lata de galletas,pero en vez de galletas habías varias monedas y billetes.

Eddie:¡Wow! ¿De donde sacaste tanto?

Fabián:Mi familia me da a veces.

Eddie:Bueno,lleva lo necesario.

Fabián:¿Y tú? ¿Yo debo pagar por los dos?

Eddie:Así es.

...

Eddie(le muestra varios chocolates, caramelos,helados y chicles): ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Fabián:La verdad no sé, hace mucho que no como dulces. Mi mamá me hace comer muchas frutas y verduras.

Eddie:Entonces...(se da la vuelta y abre una barra de chocolate con crema de maní y fresa) Pruebalo,dale una mordida.

Fabián(mirando a los lados): ¿Esto esta permitido?

Eddie:Ts,pues claro ¿Como saber lo que vas a comprar?

Fabián tomó la barra y la mordió,luego asintió.

Fabián:See...me gusta.

Eddie:Bien. (se la quita y la deja donde estaba, luego saca 34 de esas)

...

Fabián y Eddie estaban regresando con un carro de compras. Eddie lo llevaba y Fabián estaba adentro, ya que pesaba menos.

Xxxx:¡Oye,marica!

Eddie volteó humedeciéndose los labios con fastidio.

Eddie:No puede ser.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy y disculpen la tardanza. Dejen sus opiniones y si tienen alguna duda consúltenme. Les dejo los links aquí abajo:**_

_**Canal de YT de la escritora original ****(Hoa Bionicle)****:** channel/UCn8oZnUG5GpGNNX47Kuca1w/videos_

_**Página de la escritora (Tuyet23)**: pages/El-misterio-de-anubis-Historias/256172561114843?fref=ts **(facebook)**_

_**Mi página: ** pages/byyane/452842378167639 **(facebook)**_

_**Espero que les este gustando...**_

_**Y sin más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**. . .**_


End file.
